


Mr. Sun

by pastelcupcake (Aika)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aika/pseuds/pastelcupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been 10 years since we made our promise. I’ve grown old, finished my studies and continue to live my days idling with my sketchbook under a sunny sky. Yet we haven’t met again face to face to continue our dreams. Our promises during the younger days are quite hard to achieve now. That is what I believe ever since. Ever since I heard that story…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Is this too short? *A* ah and forgive my grammar i'm typing this early morning (when I have school in a few hours) I'm currently trying my best to write again (and I guess I'm not doing great). I got these weird ideas after reading some manga and since [info]ai_no_messeji asked me to write something... well there you go *A* (nownowdontkillmeyetiwrotesomethingtragicorwhateveryoucallit) I need beta plz.

It’s been 10 years since we made our promise. I’ve grown old, finished my studies and continue to live my days idling with my sketchbook under a sunny sky. Yet we haven’t met again face to face to continue our dreams. Our promises during the younger days are quite hard to achieve now. That is what I believe ever since. Ever since I heard that story…

~~

“Ne, Inoo-chan let’s go get some lunch!” a blond haired guy sat beside me as he took his sunglasses off his small eyes. “How much can you stay this long in this heat?” I busied myself packing up my bag while he continues with his complains.

This guy, Hikaru as what he called himself, appeared one day in this hillside. Flashing a toothy smile, he offered a can of coffee and came walking in to my life without me noticing. He’s a one heck of a comedian but a pretty nice guy as well. He would randomly come in and tell me a story of you.

“Did you know I dislike going out that much because I’m pretty weak when I was little? Ever since then I never tried going out, afraid of losing all my strength in the bright sun.” I dust off my pants and took my readied pack lunch.

His eyes seem to be fixed from the distance. His lips curved up a little. “I know he told me that.” another moment of recalling our memories together. He tossed a glass bottle to me, leaving his sight off the windmill from afar. “I dug it up for you. It’s a message from him a year ago.” A wave of mixed emotions came flowing through my body.

Ne, do still you remember that time, how I eagerly scribble on my notes every day to draw a picture of you? I’m no good at it but I keep on trying. You said I will never be able to perfect that small face of yours. You teased me. But I never stopped practicing in fear of forgetting your face. That smile with both of your lips and eyes curling up along with those promises.

Ne, do still you remember, we had our ways separate some years ago? I have to live somewhere else and left you behind. We bind our pinky finger and buried a glass bottle to seal our wishes to see each other in a decade. I finished my college and came back to this very hill. I patiently waited for you and for the remaining years to end. But I guess you’re still the same… he who cannot stand waiting for so long has his life ended. Just some days before the date etched in the willow tree. Isn’t it funny? I dedicated my life learning how to build a house for you but you cannot live at it. I learned fine arts to draw a perfect picture of you but you taught me better with just a short sentence.

“What did you draw this time?” Hikaru glance back at me.

“It’s Kou.” I showed your picture with a pretty bright smile. Just like how you wanted it. “My Mr. Sun”

 

 _You said, “Just look up and I’ll always smile brightly at you.”_   
_\- I know I’m just a few centimeters short before but I guess you’ve grown much more (as a better person)._


End file.
